


Heroes

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, SasuSaku Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sarada finds out something new about her parents.





	Heroes

Learning about your parents in school was strange. They had just arrived home from their not everyday like school trip when they reached that theme for which lots of students were waiting for: the Fourth Ninja War. Sarada was sitting under a tree with Boruto and Mitsuki sitting on her left and right sides. She looked at the blond boy and had to realize that he did not feel the same embarrassment as her. 

"Both of your parents are really cool," Mitsuki said after swallowing down the bite in his mouth. "Being the heroes of a war like that is a big thing."

"Ah, it is not a big deal," Boruto said, waving his hand. He leaned against the tree and looked up to the sky through the leaves. "Yes, my folks did some awesome things, but my dad usually talks about how my mom saved him. He always says that the battlefield was the place where he fell in love with her – only he did not realize it."

Mitusik’s attention turned towards Sarada. Sarada stiffened, feeling a little bit uncomfortable because of the sudden attention from the other boy.

"What about you, Sarada?" Mitsuki asked. Boruto looked at her titling his head aside as well.

Sarada looked down into her lap to avoid eye contact. Since she first met with her father, she had so many questions about him that she had never thought about their role in the latest war.

"I have no idea. I have never asked mama about it." If she wanted to be totally honest, after that days’ lesson, she was quite interested in the topic.

 

It was after dinner when Sarada brought it up. They were standing side by side washing the dishes. Sarada took a deep breath and looked at her mother.

"So, today our topic in school was the latest big war" Sakura was silent which urged Sarada to continue, "and in lunch break, Boruto told us about the change in Hokage-sama and Auntie Hinata’s relationship during it." Sakura nodded and Sarada saw that questioning look in her eyes. "Because of that, I was wondering… did something happen between you and papa too?"

When she saw her mothers’ body stiffen, she immediately regretted herself being curious. Sakura did not answer, but nodded towards the living room. Sarada put the cloth down to the kitchen counter and followed her. After they sat down, Sakura took a deep breath and started talking.

"First of all, you should know that until the war I was not being able to see your father because of… various reasons." From her voice, Sarada knew that asking her about those reasons would not be a good idea. "Our reunion was fast and chaotic because of the circumstances and we did not have time for anything else than fighting. At least, most of the time."

"Then something did happen!" Sarada said, leaning forward in excitement which made Sakura smile.

"We saved each other over and over again and I think I amused your father with my strength." Sarada could understand that. Her mothers’ strength was really amusing. "But because of your father being who he is, it was not always easy. You know, he is someone who does not believe that he can be loved and cared for, but capable of saying sorry if he makes a mistake."

"I could tell that papa had not got the easiest personality of the world when I met him for the first time," Sarada said with a fond smile on her face. Suddenly, she saw a little blush on Sakura’s face. Her smile turned into a grin. "Mama~ I know that there is something you do not tell me. What happened?"

"W-well…" Sakura started with her blush deepening, "I happened to find out how strong your fathers’ hug can be when he hugs someone he loves."


End file.
